As the cost of heavy equipment such as wheel loaders and track loaders increased, it becomes more and more desirable to provide such units which may also carry a rear-mounted implement such as a backhoe. In order for the operator to run the backhoe efficiently, he must be able to sit facing it, so such vehicles are provided with a reversible seat.
However, the location of the backhoe controls is such that the design of a seat apparatus for efficient backhoe operation also presents the problems of elevating the seat and moving it rearwardly. The design of such apparatus is complicated by the restricted space and by the desirability of using previously available components and subassemblies.